Fletcher's Birthday Surprise
I missed Fletchers birthday last year- so I decided to write a short story for his 2nd birthday this year~ *Fletcher *Chase *Marshall *Rocky *Skye *Ryder *Harper *Elsie *Chief and Brooke *Danny *Sport "BEEP BEEP BEEP- smACK!" Fletcher jumped from his dog bed eagerly. Throwing his blanket to the side and running around in a circle. He jumped around like a little puppy, panting and wagging his tail in happiness. "Today's the day Fletch! The day that you came into the world! The day the world started getting better, naturally." He said to himself as he licked his paw and began to fix his messy bed head. Today was October 11th, Fletchers birthday had finally arrived. The excited shepherd mix strolled with a prance out of his room, hurrying down the stairs where his parents and their owners were no doubt waiting to wish him a happy birthday. To his surprise, when he reached the living room he found nobody there. Not even Harper. "What the..? Where is everyone?!" He stomped his foot in frustration, heading over to the table where a note was left. It was from his mother, Brooke. It read, "Fletcher, Jessica and I had to help farmer yumi with the harvest, Chief and Zack left for work and Harper is with Chase. If you don't have plans, can you head into town and get a bag of kibble bits and give them to Harper at the Lookout? Thanks sweetie!" Fletcher read the note in fury. There wasn't even a happy birthday on it! His ears flopped back in realisation as to what was happening. "How could my whole family forget my birthday...?!?!" He lowered his head in sadness, but quickly perked up again. "No. I'm not gonna let my family forgetting my birthday stop this from being a great day! I'll go see Elsie! I know she will have remembered my birthday!" He insisted as he raced into town. He soon arrived outside Elsie's owners house, Elsie was in the front garden, chewing at a bone. Fletcher slipped through a gap in the fence and strolled over to her. "Hey El!" He greeted as he sat proudly down beside her, smirking as he waited for his happy birthday. "Fletchie! Well, it's not often I see you up this early. Must be a special occasion." She chuckled. Fletchers eyes gleamed in hope, she must remember! "Oh! That's right! The new episode of your show is out today! You must've gotten up to watch it!" Fletchers expression dropped. He was astonished, offended even, that his own girlfriend didn't even remember his birthday. "Heh... you're absolutely right El! I just popped by to say hi on my way home to watch it...!" He smiled sadly as he headed for the gate, slipping out through the gap in the fence and heading into town. His next stop was the Lookout, surely someone there would remember his special day..? After a long, brooding walk to the pet store, Fletcher was finally on his way to the Lookout. As he neared the bridge, he saw Sport and Danny sitting beside the road. "Oh man! My best friends are definitely gonna remember! We've been bros since I moved here!!" He hopped over to them, carrying the bag of kibble for Harper in his mouth. "Hey bruhs! How are you on this fine day?" "Dude I am so amazing, today is epic... I bet you know why!" Sport smirked eagerly as he looked at his friend, awaiting an answer. Fletcher smiled in glee, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Danny and Sport looked at each other, giggling like children. "I knew you guys wouldn't forget m-!" "THE NEW EPISODE OF APOLLO THE SUPER PUP AIRS TODAY!!!" They both called out in excitement. Fletcher scrunched up his face as he tried to hold back angry tears. He pushed past them and walked at a fast and determined pace to the Lookout. That's it. For him, that was the very last straw. He just wanted to give his baby sister her food and then march straight home. What was the point in celebrating if nobody remembered? Sport and Danny rushed after Fletcher, walking along contently at his sides. "Good idea Fletcher! If we get to the Lookout quick enough! We can get the good seats!" Danny said obliviously as he smiled and looked to Sport. A competitive gleam appeared in the wolf mix's eyes. "Race you there!!" He challenged. With that, Sport and Danny took off like a shot. Fletcher kept his pace. His ears back and his head held low. He growled angrily as his friends raced ahead. Moments later he had reached the Lookout. He looked around outside, but could see none of the pups in the yard. He shrugged to himself, stepping in the door. "Haaaaarper?? Chaaaase?!" He called out for his siblings but there was no response. He then looked around for Sport and Danny. "Danny?? Sport?!?!" He called out in frustration as he entered the elevator. "Ugh I bet there all in the TV room watching stupid Apollo. Cause apparently the new episode is waaaaay more important than my birthday. I just wanna go home. Lie on the couch and eat gummy bears until I puke rainbows. This day has been awful. I'm never, ever gonna celebrate another birthday again." The elevator soon stopped with a ding. The doors opened, revealing the TV room to be completely black. Fletcher groaned, putting his paw in front of him as he tried to feel around. His paw soon hit a small fuzzy pup... and was that a bow he felt? "....Harper..? Is that you Harper?!" "SURPRISE!!!!!" The lights quickly flashed on to reveal the whole PAW Patrol and Fletchers family and friends all standing in the room that was decorated for a party. Fletcher gasped in pure happiness, pulling his ears and squealing a little. "You guys didn't forget!!!!" He looked around at his friends and family. They had thought of everything! A soccer ball cake, his favourite treats, karaoke, pup pup boogie and the thing that caught his eye the most... the huge pile of presents in the corner. They all laughed at his reaction. "It was Harper's idea, she wanted us all to pretend we forgot so the surprise would be that much better." Brooke explained as she smiled at her oldest son. Fletcher raised an eyebrow at Harper, scooping her up in his arms and blowing raspberries on her tummy. "You made your big brother feel crummy just so you could plan a lame party?!" He chuckled as he gave her a noogie. Harper giggled and pushed his paw away. "Oh shut up! I know you loved the surprise! I saw your face when the lights went on!" She gave her big brother an affectionate lick on the cheek, Fletcher blushed as he gave her a warm cuddle. "Happy birthday loser!" Chase said as he leaped onto Fletcher's back, giving him a hug. "Happy birthday Fletcher! You're definitely one of the most loved faces in Adventure Bay." Ryder complimented as he gave him a scratch behind the ears. "Happy birthday Fletcher!" The rest of the PAW Patrol pups said as they circled around him. Marshall pushed past the others with his gift in his mouth. "Here's my present! Open it! You'll love it!" "No, mine first!" Skye added as she leaped over Marshall. Rocky soon pushed to the front. "No, he has to open mine first! We're the green bros!" "Woah woah woah! Easy there kiddos! I'll get around to all of you!" Fletcher assured them as he gave a playful wink. The six pups and Harper nodded and raced over to the food table. Fletcher proceeded over to Elsie, Sport and Danny. Who sat happily together waiting for him. Fletcher rolled his eyes and laughed. "You guys are jerks." "Aw cmon man, it was funny! Your face when you thought we forgot was priceless!" Danny and Sport laughed. Fletcher laughed with them, he then turned to Elsie. "The biggest shock was thinking you had forgotten it El... You were always the first to wish me a merry Christmas and a good morning and a happy-" He was silenced by Elsie's lips to his. He closed eyes, cherishing the moment. She then pulled back, a winning smirk on her face. "Always gets you~" She smirked. Suddenly the lights went out again, with only a dim light coming from the corner of the room. It was the candles from the now lit up cake. Ryder wheeled the cake towards Fletcher, Harper popping out from under the cart and singing her favourite song loudly, with all the others joining in. "HAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, FLETCHERRRR~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU~!!" Fletcher took a deep breath and made a wish, blowing out all his candles. Everyone cheered and howled in joy. Brooke, Harper, and Chase gave their beloved son and brother a hug, Chief sat over beside them, giving Fletcher a wink. Fletcher smiled back at his step father. "Fletchie what did you wish for?? Did it come true??" Harper asked curiously, looking up to her older brother eagerly. Fletcher bent down to whisper in her ear. "My wish came true ages ago, I got the best little sister anyone could ask for~" He told her. Harper's eyes lit up as she wrapped her paws around her brothers neck again, nuzzling into his fur. Fletcher smiled back at his friends and family. This was definitely the best birthday ever. ~The End~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Birthday Story Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:Present gen Category:Present Gen Story